rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Bonthar Hunt
Bonthar Hunt was created by Liam the Big, for use in the Hunt Family roleplay. History Birth of the Boar Bonthar was born in the Fremminik land, in a village of warriors located east of Relleka. He and his brother, Coinyote, were the only sons of Cheiftan Horuk, a powerful and proud warrior. Bonthar was two years younger than his brother, and by Bonthar's second year of life, his brother and he were left all alone, as their entire village, the whole clan was murdered by a rival clan. His brother, fearing for both his and his baby brother's life, fled at four years old, carrying the baby Bonthar in his arms. The mountain was a very harsh place, yet they survived, Coinyote taking care of the both of them. When Bonthar could walk, he quickly learned how to kill. Coinyote, at age 10, brought his little brother into Relleka to sell what they had killed. They cared not for coin, but they traded for what they needed. It was at this time, as they where slowly becoming men, that both went through their Trials. Bonthar watched as Coinyote almost instantly won the favor of the council, using his hunting skills. Where his brother was cunning, Bonthar was strong. The Trial Like all Fremminik children coming of age, Bonthar went through the Trials. However, he had less luck than his brother did in impressing the council. Trial of strength Bonthar's first attempt of impressing the council, at age 13, was to go into the mountains in search of the giant boar rumoured to be in the area. He marched high into the mountains, armed with only a spear, without armor or much protection. He searched for days, surviving on small animals. When he found the beast, it had a small girl trapped in a tree. Bonthar picked up a stone and tossed it at the beast, as it turned, Bonthar let out a mighty roar, Bonthar's hunt had begun. He fought tooth and nail against the beast. An hour went by, as the two struggled to kill the other. Bonthar was getting tired, but so was the boar. The girl in the tree was yelling and hollering for help, but Bonthar needed no help, he would kill the beast himself. His spear broke in half, due to one of the beast's tusks. Bonthar threw the broken pieces of the spear at the boar, and charged it. With all his strength and fury, Bonthar lifted the boar, flipping it onto it's back. With startling quickness, he mounted the felled beast and began to bash it's skull in with a nearby stone. Bonthar, like his brother before him, had vanquished a powerful animal to prove his strength. He would take the animal's name unto himself, to honor his first real foe. From then on, he would be known as Boar. Sadly, this was not enough for the council for him to pass. Bonthar watched as they feasted on the monsterous boar he had slain, and hoped they choked on it. Trial of Skill Bonthar's second attempt of impressing the council, at age 16, was to swim off of Relleka's coast, and catch a giant fish with his bare hands. He undressed down to his skin, and swam into the ocean with nothing but a knife. He swam for roughly an hour, and waited of the coast. His plan was to use himself as bait, and simply kill the giant fish when it attacked. He waited, and waited, simply tredding water. He thought he saw something swimming under him, but dismissed it as nothing. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, he was attacked by a giant shark! Bonthar still to this day has the scars on his side from the beast's first taste of his Fremminik flesh. That was all he would get, as he plugned the knife into the monster's face, right between his eyes, almost killing it instantly. He swam back to shore, and passed out due to loss of blood. He carried the monsterous beast with him, and was found by the village's seer, who nursed his wound. It was on this day, with the killing of the 10' long Giant shark, that Bonthar passed his trial. He was now a man. The Tales Begin After Bonthar was healed, he and Coinyote made way to the island of Miscellania, where they became Mercanaries. They took in contracts for the locals of the Fremminik lands, never taking opposing contracts. They florished as Warriors, and grew to like the life of constant combat and warfare. At the age of 25, Bonthar began to accept all kinds of contracts that seemed impossible or insanely dangerous. Coinyote did the same, not wanting to be outdone by his little brother. Still, the two never took opposing contracts, so they would never have to fight one another. The bards would sing of these adventures for as long as men were alive to remember them, how much is actually true however, is hard to determine. The Troll King Bonthar's first real adventure as "The Mighty Boar" was a contract to exterminate a troll problem on Jaitzo. As it would turn out, a rather nasty troll, claiming to be king of all trolls, was rallying the trolls to attack their human neighbors. Bonthar cut through what the bards say was "Hundreds of terrible beasts! Enough troll meat for ten feasts!", before finally challenging the Troll King to single combat. The bards sing of Bonthar fighting the monster with his bare hands, as his sword was lodged in a troll skull and he could not remove it. His armor was damaged and did not serve a real purpose but to slow him down, so he removed his chestplate, leaving his chest exposed. The tale goes: With courage and power, Boar did attack. The troll king knew not, he was driven back! Oh as the two fought through the night, Their cries filled the air, what a glorious fight! But to the King's dismay, and to Boar's gain, The Mighty Boar's power grew, as the king's did wane! And with a mighty blow from the Boar, The King of Trolls was no more. And to show that it was true, that the king was dead, The mighty Boar, with only his hands, took off the King's head! Bonthar recieved several injuries during his epic fight with the Troll King, including the scar under his right eye which runs down under his chin. The truth of what happened is that during the fight, a stalagmite fell on the Troll King, impaling his arm, allowing Bonthar to finish him off. Bonthar is the only one to know this however. A Son, and an Army At the age of 28, Bonthar watches as his first son, Baeldger, is brought into the world. Unlike the many bastards Bonthar has throughout the Fremminik Area, he felt that Baelger was different. Shortly after his birth, Bonthar accepted a contract to protect a caravan of merchants. While escorting them, he and the other mercanaries that were hired were ambushed by a group of bandits. The bards sing of what happened: The Boar, bold and brave was he, He stood and fought where the other Heroes flee. Twenty men armed to the teeth, Yet not a single scratch on Boar, on his armor or beneath. He fought them back, with only a stump to show them his skill, He let them go, tell of this tale, they weren't worth the kill. As Boar wiped their blood from his armored suit, The coward heroes returned, and feigned a pursuit. The Mighty Boar had triumphed once more, Let us drink, to the Mighty Boar! He trained his son, making him go through a similar childhood as he, making him hunt for his own food, kill to survive at a young age. At the age of 12, Baeldger went through both the Trials, and went on his Hunt. He slayed a Badger on his Hunt, giving him his animal name. Badger learned how to smith from Bonthar, and he loved his son. His adventures did not end there however. By this time, His brother Coinyote and he had purchased land off the Rellakan coast to settle the family. There were still many contracts to be taken, many monsters to slay, and Bonthar was ready to do whatever would give him more glory. Daggermouths and Baby Girls His life went by, taking contract after contract, resting to heal if he had to, training his son in the ways of combat. AT the age of 43, Bonthar would accept one of his more famous contracts. There was a daggermouth problem in the northern Fremminik lands, Bonthar had been hired to fix that. While he was away on this task, his first daughter, Fayelcon, was born. He tracked the beasts down to their den, the tale says: As he approached the monster den, Armed ready to defend, The creatures with the dagger mouths struck, But Boar, our hero was blessed with great luck! He saw them pounce, saw them go for his chest, With a quick motion, laid the creature to rest! He hacked and he slashed, through the rock hard hide, Only the gods know how many of the dagger mouths died! Bonthar saw, with his task complete, It was time to feast! To drink! To eat! He kept the hides and teeth of the monsters, and used them for his craft, making swords and spears from the teeth, wrapping the hilt with the tanned hide for grip. When Fayelcon was 9, she began singing her father's songs, and training to be a bard. During her hunt, he killed a falcon with her sling, earning her animal name. His family was growing steadily, and Bonthar often wondered what his bastard children were doing. His many contracts made him forget such silly thoughts however. His brother seemed to steadily grow greedy, taking on many, many contracts at once. When Bonthar tried to warn Coinyote that it was unhealthy to not rest between contracts, not to mention he missed his brother in the meade hall, Coinyote became very hostile. He even went to the extent of threatening him with a dagger. Bonthar laughed, thinking it was a joke, but Coinyote was serious. He grew saddened by his brother's behaviour, and decided to drown his saddness with meade. Dragons, and Eagle Three years after Fayelcon's birth, after three ears of rest, Bonthar accepted a very dangerous contract. Word was that in the far north, a small herd of dragons was terrorising villages, burning whole settlements to the ground. He suited up in his finest mail, and set forth to one of the only remaining villages near the dragon's territory. When he arrived, the dragons attacked. Two green dragons, each covered in scars and arrows sticking from their hide, were tearing the village apart. The bards tell the story as such: The Boar, both proud and strong, Ran into battle, fought all the day Long! The dragons, spewing rivers of flame, But the defence of the Boar, powerful all the same! He fought with bravery, stregnth, and pride, Letting out a mighty roar, when the first beast died. As the second manster fled, Boar took hold, Dragging the beast back, by the tail truth be told! He climbed atop the best, sword in hand, Slaying the creature, freeing the land! After his battle with the twin beasts had concluded, He hosted a fest, plenty of women included. The Dragon flesh used for months after, They remembered Boar, thanking him thereafter! During his time away on this mission, Bonthar's second son, Eragle, was born. His choice of combat and job made Bonthar shake his head. Eragle was a bowmen, and a fletcher, his father did not approve. Although his biased was only slight at first, it would grow with events to come. The Shadow Times In time, Bonthar saw that his brother was constantly tired, constantly angered, and constantly off doing jobs. Again, he approached his brother, and again, he was met with harsh resistance. Bonthar missed his brother in thr longhall, drinking, singing, and telling the children the outlandsih stories of their adventures. Finally, he reasoned with Coinyote to take a day off, to just go into the village for a bite to eat, maybe find a lass for a roll in the hay. After the two were finished eating, Bonthar saw that his brother seemed light of heart. His brother's eyes widened, as blood spurted from his mouth. his hands drifted to his neck, as he dropped to his knees. He had been struck by a crossbow bolt in the neck. Bonthar held his brother in his arms, as he choked out the words, "Kill...that...basta...rd...." Bonthar was quick to persue the assassin, following him through woods, valleys, and mountain pass, before finally catching him. He held the man's throat like a vice, pinning him against a tree. The man squirmed, swung and fought, but Bonthar's strength was too much. As the man drifted into unconsciousness, Bonthar would whisper, "You took my hero from me. Let us see if I can make you feel my pain." Bonthar would impale the man's thighs with his own daggers, doing the same to his upper arms. As the man awoke from the pain, struggling to free himself, Bonthar put his boot on the man's chest. "Yes, scream, the wolves love it when you scream." Bonthar would say, not a shred of emotion in his voice. He would then skin half of the man's body, exposing the wet, bloody flesh beneath. As Bonthar walked away from the broken man, he heard him whimper, followed by the sound of howling coyotes. Bonthar smiled, his brother would have his revenge afterall. The Academy of Heroes (more to be added later) Family Bonthar has two known sons, as well as a daughter. Baeldger, his oldest son, follows cloesly behind Bonthar in his endevors, being a smith and warrior like his father. His youngest son, Eragle, is a fletcher and a bowman. Bonthar looks at him with much shame, as in his eyes, bows are the tools of cowards. His youngest known child is Faleycon, who has decided to be a bard, and sing tales of her father's adventures. Bonthar's older brother, Coinyote, was his greatest influence, being his childhood, and adulthood hero. His death hit Bonthar the hardest, and he has yet to fully accept his brother's death. Equipment The Boar's Armor Bonthar has spent almost his entire life smithing, and it shows in his personal armor. It is crafted beautifully from steel and iron, which he gathered and smelted himself. Years of work have come together into this single project. On his chest, a large boar's head protrudes from the center. It's eyes once held rubies, but have fallen out due to wear. The shoulders rise slightly toward the neck, to stop beheading. This set of armor looks so beautiful, it could hang in a mueseum. The Huntsman's Axe One of Bonthar's best crafted weapons, The Huntsman's Axe was to be a gift to his brother. Sadly, Coinyote died before it could be given to him. The blade of the axe is razor sharp, and detailed to show Coinyote's first hunt, where he killed a coyote, earning his animal name. It has not ever been used in battle, Old Boar just keeps it to remember his brother by. Daggermouth Tooth Crafted with the tooth of a dagganoth in the handle, this is Bonthar's trusty blade. It has tasted the flesh of man and monster alike. Razor sharp and kept looking nice by Bonthar, "The Tooth" is a dangerous item to be swinging around. Bonthar keeps it at his side always. Theme This is Bonthar Hunt's Theme Upon his death, during his funeral pyre, this song is to be played Category:Fremennik Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Characters Category:Male